Evlaoah Secret-Cedar Point
by WhyShouldYouKnow
Summary: Lauren,Evan,Noah M. And Dylan try to Keep A Secret From Everybody.Will They Keep it A Secret when Everybody in Their School Is Going To Cedar Point? EVLAOAHUREN VS DOAH.GAY SLASH AND FOURSOME.U NOT LIKE.U NO READ.


Evan x Noah M. x Dylan= Evlaoah 3

Dylan hits his head hard against the front of Noah's bedroom door. He would probably have said "ow!" or something to the same effect were his mouth not completely occupied with Noah's.

"Mmrgh," Dylan mumbles as Noah pushes his tongue down his throat. Dylan fumbles behind him for the doorknob. Turning it, the two almost fall over tumbling into Noah's room, a mass of tangled arms and legs and lips and tongues.

They make their way to Noah's bee and Dylan finally manages to push Noah off of him and onto the sheets. Dylan only has a moment to regard Noah and the very noticeable bulge growing in his skinny jeans before he feels another pair of arms wrap around his neck and hands cradle his face.

"C'mere Dylan," Evan says, turning Dylan's head to kiss him from behind. The position is a little awkward but Dylan doesn't mind as he opens his mouth and let's Evan's tongue meet his own. Evan holds him closer and Dylan can feel the younger boy's dick pressing firm against his ass.

Not willing to simply be ignored, Noah slides off the bed and stands up in front of Dylan. He reaches one hand down and gropes Dylan's crotch through his jeans, feeling the boy's already hard cock grow harder still in his hand, while he slides the other slowly under the hem of Noah's shirt. Dylan let's out a small sigh into Evan's mouth at the feel of Noah's touch against his skin.

Noah begins to slide his hand further up Dylan's chest, pushing his shirt up. Dylan breaks with Evan's mouth to reach down himself and help Noah pull the shirt off over his head. Evan wastes no time recapturing Dylan's mouth while Noah leans in to begin sucking on his neck.

Noah runs his hands over Dylan's newly muscled arms and shoulders, and then across the boy's chest, dragging his thumbs over Dylan's nipples. Noah grins as a shiver runs through Dylan's body and the two pink buds tighten and become taut. Noah squeezes one and rolls it between his thumb and forefinger as he gently nibbles the nape of Dylan's neck.

"Nngh," Dylan moans. The three of them then begin to slowly work their way over to Noah's bed. There, Noah breaks off while Evan pulls Dylan down to sit on the edge of the bed. Noah pulls his own shirt off and Evan does too, both discarding the garments onto the floor. Evan quickly leans in again and before Dylan knows it their tongues are intertwining again in each other's mouths.

Now Evan moves his hands to explore Dylan's body, running his fingers across Dylan's stomach and shoulders. Meanwhile, Noah has knelt down and Dylan realizes he is spreading his legs apart. Dylan glances down for a second to see Noah expertly flip open his belt buckle and undo his jeans. Noah grabs at the waistband of Dylan's pants and Dylan wiggles a little helping him slide the pants off.

Dylan's erection strains against the thin fabric of his boxers, a large, dark spot of precum spreading out from where the head contacts the fabric. Noah gives Dylan's cock one firm tug through the underwear before pulling the boxers off Dylan too, leaving Dylan completely naked. Dylan's dick is rock hard, standing straight up into the air. The swollen head leaks an ample amount of clear fluid while the thick shaft quivers slightly in the cool air of Noah's room. His balls hang loose in the skin of his sac pooled on the sheets between his legs.

Noah takes in the sight before loosely wrapping his fingers around the top of the shaft near the head. Noah can feel Dylan's cock throb in his hand; with his thumb he swipes across the slit of the head, spreading the clear fluid around and eliciting another little moan from Dylan's mouth. With his other hand, Noah cups Dylan's balls, fondling them gently with his fingers as he begins to stroke Dylan's erection.

Evan meanwhile has moved from Dylan's mouth to his neck and is gradually kissing a trail from Dylan's jaw to his collarbone. Dylan's hand has made its way to Evan's knee and Dylan is slowly working his way up Evan's thigh under the light fabric of the boy's shorts. Dylan's hand find's Evan's bulge beneath his boxers and Dylan squeezes it tightly. Evan groans in response, moving down from Dylan's neck to his chest, stopping at his nipples. Evan pokes his tongue out to experimentally lick one of the firm nubs, and Dylan can feel himself get goose bumps at the sensation. Evan lowers his mouth onto the nipple, swirling it with his tongue, sucking it and biting ever so gently. Dylan closes his eyes and breathes out sharply as Noah at the same time quickens his pace. Dylan pulls his own hand out of Evan's shorts and begins pushing them off along with the boxers, tossing both aside.

Now with Evan fully naked, Dylan begins to work him in earnest. Dylan grips Evan's hard-on with his hand, noting that while it is a little shorter than his, it is much thicker, so much so that Dylan can only barely get his hand all the way around the shaft. His grip firm, Dylan strokes Evan's thick cock and begins pushing back against him, taking dominance. Dylan sucks Evan's neck and uses his other hand to twist the boy's nipples, eliciting pleasured moans from the boy.

At this time, Noah decides he wants to do more to Dylan than just jack the boy off. Giving Dylan's dick one more tug, Noah swiftly replaces his hand with his mouth.

"Mmm, yeah," Dylan moans as the warmth of Noah's mouth surrounds him. Noah expertly sucks Dylan, running his tongue all up and down the shaft and across the head, then taking the entire length of Dylan's cock into his mouth. Dylan's hips buck with pleasure; Noah holds Dylan back, but allows him to slowly push deeper into his mouth until the head of Dylan's cock slides into the back of Noah's throat.

"Ungh," Dylan breaths, "that's so good." Dylan moves down to lick and suck Evan's nipples like Evan had done to him. His hand is covered in the ample amount of precum flowing from Evan's cock and slides up and down the thick shaft easily.

Soon, Dylan can feel that familiar tingling sensation welling up inside him. Not wanting it all to end just yet, Dylan breaks off from Evan and reaches down to hold Noah's shoulders. "Noah, I think I'm gonna come," he says, stopping the younger man.

Noah pulls off and sits back on the floor. He wipes his mouth on his wrist and smiles.

"What do you want to do then?" he asks wryly.

Dylan looks to his left where Evan is leaning back on his hands, his chest heaving a little and his hard dick covered in precum and glistening in the light. Then Dylan looks down at himself, his own dick also covered in a mixture of his own precum and Noah's saliva, bobbing a little up and down. Then Dylan's eyes reach Noah, sitting on the floor.

"First," Dylan says, grinning, "I want to get you out of those pants."

Noah smiles back and stands up as Dylan stands up too. Dylan reaches out and undoes Noah's belt and then the button and fly on his jeans. Dylan slides the jeans down Noah's legs, taking his boxers with them and revealing Noah's cock. The head is moist with precum; Dylan licks his lips at the sight.

"Get on the bed," he says, walking forward. Noah does as he's told and gets on the bed. He scoots back as Freddie crawls up onto the bed as well. Kneeling over him, Dylan takes Noah's cock in his hands and then slowly lowers his head down to place his lips on the shivers beneath him and Dylan smiles before opening his mouth and taking Noah inside.

As Dylan sucks Noah, Evan gets up and crawls over behind Dylan. He reaches between Dylan's legs and grabs Dylan's dick, beginning to stroke it. "Mmmhm," Dylan murmurs around Spencer's hard shaft, the vibrations making Noah quiver again. Evan leans over to plant his lips on the back of Dylan's neck and moves his free hand to stroke Dylan's ass. Evan slides his finger between Dylan's ass cheeks and across his hole; Dylan jolts in response and sucks Noah harder, causing the younger man to moan.

"Fuck Dylan, I'm too close," Noah says, leaning up. Dylan pulls back and captures Noah's lips in a kiss, his own covered in Noah's fluids.

Now Dylan turns to Evan. He pushes the younger boy down on his back and immediately moves to lick his cock. Dylan opens his mouth wide to take in all of Evan's girth.

"Ohh yeah..." Evan moans in response. He fists the hair on the back of Dylan's head, controlling Dylan's speed and pushing his cock deeper into Dylan's mouth. Dylan doesn't protest and allows Evan to set the pace.

Meanwhile, Noah has gotten up onto his knees and has crawled over behind Dylan. Noah takes a firm hold of Dylan's round ass, spreading the cheeks wide and revealing Dyllan's pink entrance. Noah licks his fingers and draws them across the puckered hole, Dylan moaning in response. Noah then slowly slides one finger into Dylan's ass, wriggling it around inside. Dylan pushes back against Noah's hand and Noah quickly adds a second finger, spreading the tight hole wider and pushing in deeper.

"Mm, yeah," Dylan moans with Evan's cock in his mouth. "Do it, Noah."

Noah grins and removes his fingers. Repositioning himself slightly, Noah grips his hard dick at the base. He pokes the head against Dylan's ass a few times before slowly pushing in. Dylan moans again, deeply, as the head pushes past the tight ring of muscles. Noah continues to slowly push until every inch of his long cock has slid into Dylan's ass.

The feel of Noah's hard dick filling him is intoxicating for Dylan. Noah pulls back until he has almost fully retracted before driving powerfully back in. Dylan grunts and nods. Noah quickly builds up a steady rhythm until his thrusts into Dylan's ass have synchronized with Evan's thrusts into Dylan's mouth.

"Fuck, Dylan, your ass is so tight," Noah says, not losing a beat.

"Mm, your mouth is so hot, too," Evan agrees, leaning back and closing his eyes.

Soon, Noah stops and moves to change the position. He pulls Dylan off Evan and onto the bed so the boy is lying on his back. Noah spreads Dylan's legs wide and raises them into the air over his shoulders before thrusting back into Dylan's ass again with full force.

Evan doesn't waste a moment before crawling over and pushing his own cock back into the warm wetness of Dylan's mouth. Dylan takes it willingly, sucking hard and deep.

Dylan can feel himself quickly reaching the edge as Evan and Noah fuck him simultaneously. He reaches down to stroke his own cock, closing his eyes and letting the sensations overtake him.

"Shit, I'm gonna come..." Noah says, thrusting more frantically.

"Mmm, yeah, me too..." Evan says too.

"Dylan...Dylan...Dylan.., fuck, Dylan!" Noah shouts, pulling out at the last moment as a thick stream of a cum shoots from the tip of his cock, soaking Dylan's chest.

"Yeah, Dylan, ungh, oh Dylan!" Evan says at the same time, also pulling out just in time, his cock throbbing and entire body shaking as cum pours out of the tip all over Dylan's cheeks, chin, and neck.

The feeling of the warm jets of Evan's and Noah M's cum hitting his body, and the sound of them screaming his name as they come is all it takes to push Dylan over the edge. HIs own climax hits him like a ton of bricks. Dylan's entire body shakes as he comes all over his abdomen and hands


End file.
